Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a touch panel having a simplified fabrication process and improved reliability, and a method for fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel is an input unit through which a user may contact an item displayed on an image display device with the user's hand or an object to input a user's command. The touch panel is disposed on a front surface of the image display device to convert a position information of the directly or indirectly contact of the person's hand or the object into an electrical signal. The item displayed at the contact position may be received as an input signal.
The touch panel may have wide range of applications since the touch panel may be connected to a display panel to substitute for other input units, such as a keyboard and a mouse. The touch panel may include a resistive overlay touch panel, a photosensitive touch panel, and a capacitive touch panel according to an implementation method thereof. With the capacitive touch panel, when the user or the object directly or indirectly contacts the capacitive touch panel, the conductive sensing electrode may sense a change in capacitance generated between a conductive sensing electrode and the adjacent sensing electrode or ground electrode to convert the contact position information into an electrical signal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.